ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The 'Rabbit Season' Skit
With the hunter picked out, Raine becomes the hunter and the skit is ready to go. Presea: How is this classical? I don't get it... Kiva: Well, it was funny, first of all. And second of all, it's a classic. Presea: Is it that popular? Kiva: Pretty much. Genis: Hey, ladies. Raine is ready for the act. Presea: Good. It feels like old times, doesn't it? Genis: It sure does. Kiva: Totally. Now, we just need to wait for Raine. - Suddenly, Raine came out of the dressing room, with the hunter outfit on. Raine: Is this long hunter hat necessary? Kiva: Oops.. Here, try this one. - Raine switched hats and placed the hat Kiva had. Reia: There. Much better. Kermit: Stand by for Rabbit Season! Reia: It's almost time. Ready to go, Raine? Raine: Yes. Although, I'm not sure if both Bugs and Daffy are too.. Kiva: Don't worry. They know the act very well. Genis: Looks like everything is in place. Good luck, Raine. Kiva: Yeah. - Bugs, Daffy and Raine gets into position as Kermit makes his introduction. Kermit: As a special treat for you tonight, our special guest stars have a comedy skit they wish to perform. Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear for the "Rabbit Season" bit! Yeah!! - Sonja and the Lombax Five showed up just in time for the act. Sonja: Hey, what do we miss? Kiva: You didn't miss anything yet. The final number is on now. Sonja: Oh, good. - The certains rose as Raine walked and see signs on almost every tree. Raine: Huh.. I thought my contract said that it is duck season today.. I suppose I'll keep in ear open. - Raine then sees a rabbit hole with a mailbox. Raine: Hello in there! - In response, Bugs came out of the rabbit hole. Bugs: Eh.. What's up, doc? Raine: I thought I've seen signs all over the place. Isn't this duck season today? Bugs: Yep, ma'am. You right on it. - Meanwhile, in backstage... Genis: So far, so good.. Presea: I have to say, Raine performs very well. Kiva: I know. She's doing great. Sonja: Wait.. This is a comedy act, right? Kiva: Yeah. It's a classic. Sonja: Oh... Doesn't look like a comedy act to me. Alister: It's only building up to the next spot coming up. Kiva: Totally. - Back on stage... Daffy: That, sir, is a big mistake! It's rabbit season! Bugs: Duck season. Daffy: Rabbit season! Bugs: Duck season. Daffy: Rabbit season! Bugs: Rabbit season. Daffy: Duck season! Bugs: Rabbit Season. Daffy: I say it's duck season and I say fire! Raine: Well, you asked for this. - Using a propped shotgun, Raine shoots Daffy for comedic effect. Genis: *laughs* I can't believe he got him fooled! Kiva: I know. It's hilarious. That's what makes this skit work. Daffy: Look, you're a hunter, right? Raine: Yes, indeed. Daffy: And this is rabbit season, right? Raine: I thought my contract said it is duck season today. - Much of Daffy's dismay, Sonja and the Lombax Five laughed at loud. Genis: *laughs* Didn't expected that.. Terra: Did you wrote that line for Raine? Kiva: I think so. Terra: Nice job for that joke. That made Genis falling down laughing. Kiva: Thanks, sweetheart. Daffy: Well, guess I'm the goat. - Bugs pulled the sign and Raine pulled the trigger on Daffy again. Sonja and the Lombax Five continued to laugh. Even Presea begins to laugh. Kiva: Wow.. Presea, are you laughing? Presea: A little. Kiva: Well, that's good. I'm happy that you are having a good time too. - Presea smiled as the act begins to end with a bang. Daffy: You're a dirty dog... Bugs: And you are a dirty skunk. Daffy: I'm a dirty skunk?? I'M A DIRTY SKUNK!? - Bugs pulls the second sign and Daffy gets shot again. He walked towards Bugs for a closing line. Daffy: Ha-ha. Very funny. - The audience applauded as Bugs, Daffy and Raine entered backstage. Reia: Wow.. That was good. Kiva: Yeah, I agree. Raine: Thank you, guys. - As the show is coming to an end, Sonja and the Lombax Five returned to the dressing room. Category:Scenes - Muppets